


Klexos

by NormieScum



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Lesbeans, Idk how to write ur welcome, No Angst, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: I just finished LIS last week and had to put my own twist on a fluffy alternative ending because I wasn't satisfied with just destroying Arcadia Bay. I'm like a year late to this fandom b U T (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Happy lesbeans ♡

“Nothing?”

“It’s gone, Chloe.”  She focused hard on shifting time, but nothing happened aside from a splitting headache. Rubbing her temple gently to try and ease the pain, Max glanced over at the blue haired female driving for a moment before shifting her attention to look out the window. Forests zoomed past her as they continued down the desolate highway to wherever. There was so much they should talk about but neither of them could come up with the proper words to discuss what they’d just done. Hundreds of people died because of them.

But Max couldn’t blame Chloe. Her best friend gave her the chance to save them but she just couldn’t.

Call it selfish, but losing Chloe would’ve made the entire week in hell meaningless. It was hard to even hate the week, despite all of the horrible things that had happened she still reconnected with Chloe through it all and made some of the best moments.

Cautiously lifting her camera, she held it out before her to capture a photo of Chloe, still driving. Her hands gently wrapped around the steering wheel as she focused on the road ahead of them. Her blue fringe gently resting over an eye. The setting was so perfect, she had to take a few moments to come down from the artistic high she got from having a camera between the two of them.

“You’re cute, Mad Max.” Chloe teased, her usual toothy grin appearing once more. There’s drowsiness in her eyes and Max can’t help but lunge closer to her. Wrapping her arms around her friend’s waist and snuggling in beside her. The taller female removes a hand from the steering wheel so that she can loosely wrap an arm around her. “Getting cuter by the second.”

“Shut up, I couldn’t help myself.” Despite all of the death and misery they’d just caused, Max felt oddly liberated. Something about being selfishly honest just made her feel alive. “Where are we headed anyway?” Chloe shifts uncomfortable at the question, letting out a soft but pained laugh when she realizes how lost they are.

“Dunno. I was just going…away. Really. You got a plan?”

“…We could go back to Seattle with my parents.” Max retorts after her own hopeful silence. She doesn’t suggest this because she wants it, but more because she doesn’t know what else to say.

“We could.” Sighing, the driver looked down at her passenger. “But I was more or less goin’ towards the beach. Seattle is about 6 hours in the opposite direction.”

“Beach? Cali?” She questions, sitting up again and yawning. “What are we gonna do there?”

“What aren’t we gonna do there? We still got a bit of cash and I think we deserve a vacation after the shit we went through, Max.” Thinking back, condemning a whole town didn’t really seem like a valid reason for a vacation but honestly, she was just in this for Chloe.

“There isn’t really a place I wouldn’t follow you.” She giggles and leans towards the window to roll it down and take a few moving shots of the scenery they pass. It’s blurred and obscure, but still good. Just like the two of them.

♡

When Max awakens, she immediately feels guilty for falling asleep and leaving Chloe to drive alone. It’s dark now and they’re pulled into a cheap motel. She catches sight of blue outside of the car and smells the familiar scent of cigarette smoke so she assumes that her partner has just gotten out to smoke. Stretching, she climbs from the cab of the truck and yawns; slamming the unsteady door shut behind her.

“Hey you,” Chloe starts, exhaling smoke rings in the opposite direction. Max appreciates that she does this, despite the fact that she’s grown fond of the smell because she connects it with Chloe’s presence.

“Hey. Sorry I passed out on you.” Her smile is warm and Max can barely resist the urge to kiss her. It’s been an unspoken urge over the past week but the farther from Arcadia Bay they get, the stronger the impulse is. It’d be so simple to just lean up into the taller girl’s arms but she hesitates and holds herself back. The dim lighting of the street lights in the parking lot are still enough to make Max squint. She yawns and leans against the old pickup, stretching her arms above her head.

“It’s okay, you were so worn out and you looked so cute in your sleep I couldn’t possibly wake you. But I figured we could crash in a cheap room here for the night, I’m tired as fuck.” Accenting the end of her sentence with a groan, she flicks the cigarette butt and wraps an arm around Max to lead her towards the motel office.

There’s an older woman half asleep behind the desk and they end up getting the room for twenty-five bucks. The rooms are rough but neither of them complain because it’s somewhere to lay down.

“I’d kill for a shower.” Max remarks, flicking the light on in the bathroom.

“I’d kill for something to eat,” She approaches the window and points across the street towards a Taco Bell. “Why don’t you hop in the shower and I’ll go grab us dinner.” Her partner is crime is being oddly more caring than usual and it makes all of this a lot easier to cope with. Max glances down at her damp clothing and frowns.

“I wish I had a change of clothes.”

“The lady at the desk said they have laundry here. Toss your clothes out here and I’ll take them down for you. I think I have a shit ton of extra tees in my car, you can wear one to sleep in.” The idea of falling asleep in her clothes isn’t new but for some reason it holds so much more of a sentimental value now. It’s not hard to notice that Chloe is being more gentle with her now and she can’t help but feel guilty. If that’s even the right emotion, she’s not really sure what she’s feeling.

“You always know how to take care of me, Chloe.” She scrunches her nose up and sticks her tongue out. A faint blush crossing her freckled cheeks as she backs towards the bathroom and tosses her clothes into the room.   

♡

The musky scent of the room is taken over by the smell of fast food and cheap shampoo. The air conditioner is running and the room is chilly so they barricade themselves under the blanket. The tube t.v. is playing old Simpsons reruns and Max subtly has her nose buried into the collar of the t-shirt Chloe lent her. It’s a ripped-up band tee that probably should’ve been thrown away a year ago but the brunette finds it endearing.

“You look hot in that, Max.” She comments, shoving the remainder of her taco into her mouth before washing it down with soda. Max, chokes slightly before laughing it off. She’s never really caught off guard by the other’s not-so subtle flirting but right now, she’s just really out of it. Or at least that’s the excuse she’s using.

“And you look really hot covered in tacos. Weirdo.”

“Thanks, it’s part of my charming technique. The girls can’t resist me.” She giggles before standing up, a slight shiver running down her spine from how cold they’ve made the room. “I’m gonna grab a shower real quick, you should get some more sleep.” Max knows she’s not going to be able to sleep tonight, so she makes the most out of the comment.

“I’ll wait for you.” Smiling, she tosses the garbage into the small wastebasket next to the bed; the female has to pick a couple pieces of stray lettuce from the sheets because her friend has a habit of picking all of the green off of her food.

“What a sweetheart, why don’t you just marry me already.” Chloe teases before disappearing into the bathroom. But the other female finds herself hoping that she’s not teasing.  

♡

When Chloe comes out of the bathroom, she has a towel loosely wrapped around her frame. Max’s breath hitches in her throat and she has to avert her eyes to avoid gawking. But Chloe notices, she always notices.

“Chill, Maxy. You’re acting hella weird.”

“I’m chill! It’s like ten degrees in here. How can I be anything but chill? You’re the one that turned the air on-”

“You’re rambling, y’know. You only do that when you’re flustered or mad. I know you better than you think.” She can’t even argue, it’s all so true.

“You caught me.” Sliding under the blanket and covering her face, Max groans. “I feel like such a creep.” Her words are muffled against the pillow and Chloe can’t resist tugging the blanket off to expose her rattled partner. 

“Hey, you’re not the only one. You know that right?” Max’s eyes shift to meet Chloe’s and for a moment, she thinks this may be where they kiss. It seems like as perfect of a time as any. Before she knows it, she’s leaning closer to her friend. Her eyes fall shut and she waits for it. After a few seconds the only thing she feels is Chloe’s finger against her lips.

“I’m not having our first kiss in a dirty motel room.” She laughs, reaching out to ruffle Max’s hair. “If there’s anything I’ve learned about this past week, it’s waiting for the perfect moment.” Max is let down at first but after a few seconds, she reaches for her camera off of the nightstand.

“Well…if there’s anything I’ve learned from this week it’s that every moment with you is perfect. Why wait? I mean, hell you’ve almost died like three times on me. I don’t want to give you a chance to do it again.” Chloe laughs, despite the comment not being funny. “I mean it! This room is no less perfect than if we were in Paris or Rome...only because I’m with you. I don’t care where we’re together as long as we’re together.” She gets emotional with this and before she even realizes it, Chloe is pulling her closer. Both hands on her cheeks before one hand travels down to rest on her waist. “Besides, it isn’t our first kiss you know.”

“…the dare doesn’t count.” It’s not a lot but it’s all the other girl can come up with. She’s always been a hardass but Max can see the tears threatening to well in the corners of her eyes.

“Who says?”

“Oh fuck, just shut up and kiss me, Max.”

And she does. It’s not quick or awkward like the dare kiss was. It’s enduring and luminous, Chloe’s lips are rough against her softer ones and the same goes for their hands. At first the taller female was holding the towel tight around her body but after a few moments, she gives up caring whether it slips off or not. It doesn’t, but the trust speaks wonders to Max. She’s somber for a moment, upset that it took this long and so much for them to finally come out with this. It wasn’t something that happened overnight, the moment was building continuously for years. Even in their time apart, she thinks they were longing for each other. Max’s heart is pounding and her eyes are shut but she reaches for the camera and holds it out beside them to snap a quick picture. Advanced enough to do this, she trusts that no matter how blurry or dark the shot may be; it’ll be perfect because it’s them. Together. When she hears that satisfying click, she drops the camera gently beside her before putting her hand back to Chloe’s neck. And when she has to pull away to breathe, she opens her eyes for the first time and sees her friend in a whole new light.

Chloe is the first to speak, her eyes are shut as if she’s afraid.

“I was planning on asking you out when we got to the beach, y’know. You ruined it.” She pouts for a moment before her eyes finally open.

“Sorry…but this seemed fitting for us.” When Max looks down at the picture she’d snapped, she’s overwhelmed with a sense of warm despite the freezing room.

“You’re right. A cheap hotel room is so much more punk rock.”

“Just shut up.” She kisses her again, quickly this time and then flops onto her back against the stiff mattress. Chloe does the same, pulling the other female into her arms.

“Hey Max…are you scared of what’s going to happen next?”  She thinks over the question and realizes that she really is scared of the future. Especially if there’s ever a time that Chloe isn’t in it. She’s terrified of not being able to save her. There’s so many fears but it’s nothing she hasn’t said before and there’s no point in voicing the unknown.

“Whatever happens will happen, I just really hope you’re my partner in crime forever.”

“What’d I tell you before, Mad Max? I’ll be here until the end of time.” And she means it. The end of time could be tomorrow or eight years from now but…Chloe’s in it for the long run. “I love you dude.”

“Romantic. As ever.”

“I’ve always had a way with words.” Chloe rolls onto her side and cups her partner’s cheeks. They kiss again and again, each one getting more passionate than the last. Sometimes it’s to the lips or cheek or the occasional neck kiss. As if they’re making up for all of the years they’d missed out on this.

“I love you too…/dude/.” Max says finally and Chloe smiles.

♡

Before they know it, they’re on a random beach in California. Max is certain that Chloe just drove until she hit water. Wouldn’t be any surprise there, her best friend/lover/whatever they are had never been great with direction…mostly in her choices but she wasn’t great with a map either. They sat in her junker for a few minutes in silence. Just taking in the fact that they were out of Oregon and on a real beach. Bright Eyes played over the radio, something off one of the various mixtapes that were scattered all over the truck’s floor. Max looked over at the driver, her breath catching in her throat the way the sun played off what remained of the blue dye in Chloe’s hair. She never thought she’d be into it, but the blue really was a nice touch.

“What do you think happened to everyone?” Chloe breaks the silence, there’s regret in her voice and it practically breaks Max’s heart. Instead of speaking, she reaches for the other girl’s hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. She flips her hand and returns the gesture. It’s obvious that neither of them are certain about the future but she can’t help but feel that saving Chloe wasn’t a mistake.

How could it be?

She had fought so hard to keep Chloe alive over the past week and now she was certain that if she wanted to fight for anyone or anything for the rest of her life, it had to be her.

The unpredictable wild card was her future and she wouldn’t second guess her choices from this moment on.

“What we did is done, Chloe. It’s you and I against the world now.” It’s difficult of course, thinking of all the people that lost their lives just so that she could have her “happy ending”. Selfish, mostly selfish but also a little uncertain. Who was to say this was permanent? After saving her so many times, maybe Chloe’s fate was already written in the stars. The thought made Max frown and the girl in the driver’s seat quickly caught on. She wanted to keep her childhood friend as happy as possible so she quickly changed the subject.

“I don’t know bout’ you but I really need to stretch. My legs are hella cramped.” Max smiles at the suggestion and opens the door to the truck, skipping to the other side to pull Chloe’s door open too.

“C’mon then.” She grabs for her hands to pull her out of the truck and the door is quickly shoved shut as the two move closer to the water, hand in hand. Their future was uncertain and in some aspects both of them were nostalgic for past memories but also hopeful for what would happen next.   


End file.
